Menuju Dunia Mimpi
by sight.heart
Summary: iyah silahkan dibaca...


**Chapter 1 Introduction **

"Siapa kau… ? Kenapakau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku?" tanyaku kepada gadis yang ada dalam mimpiku itu, tapi dia hanya diam dan tersenyum saja dan perlahan bayanganya menghilang.

"Hey, tolong beritahu aku siapa namamu dan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?!".

Treeeengggg . . . Treeeengggg . . . . Alarm berbunyi membangunkanku! "Hosh. . . Hosh. . . Hosh. . . " aku terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur dari seluruh tubuhku.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. . . Siapa gadis itu? Gadis berambut panjang dengan warna _orange_ yang hampir setiap hari muncul dalam mimpiku? apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan. . . ? Tapi. . . Yeah, tak apalah! Dia telihat manis dan tidak mengapa jika dia hadir mengisi mimpiku," ucapku seraya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi lamunku buyar seketika jam menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh.

"Sial!" umpatku dalam hati dan aku langsung bersiap. "Aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah!" teriakku dengan sedikit panik dan bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Hari ini aku terlambat 15 menit tapi itu bukan masalah karena, sekolahku letaknya tidak cukup jauh dari rumah jadi aku bisa mencapainya hanya dengan berlari walau tanpa sarapan pagi.

_**Sesampainya di sekolah…**_

Aku segera menaiki tangga dan tiba tiba…

Dilorong sekolah…

_**Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . .**_

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku sambil setengah berlari dan kelelahan,

'Hah? I-itu Luna!' teriakku dalam hati saat aku melihat Luna melintas. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. . . Salah, dia memang selalu cantik dengan wajah dan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam. Seandainya aku bisa memilikinya sebagai pacar!

'Baiklah kali ini aku harus memberanikan diri!' tekadku dalam hati dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku berjanji dan memberanikan untuk bisa menyapa gadis impianku.

"Pagi Luna!" salam Risa kepada Luna. "Hai, Risa! Selamat pagi!" balas Luna menjawab salah Risa.

Sial! Ada Risa si wanita kanibal yang selalu saja mengekori Luna, seperti asisten atau _bodyguard_ apalah. . . Dia wanita super sadis yang selalu menjaga Luna! Sungguh sial sekali ada dia disini.

_**Treeeeng. . . Treeeeeng. . . Treeeeeng. . .**_

Bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Murid-murid yang masih berada di luar kelas segera berlarian menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Gawat! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku harus cepat." Dengan terburu – buru aku segera berlari ke kelas.

Begitu sampai di kelas aku langsung menuju tempat dudukku. Beruntung sekali kalau guru yang mengajar belum datang.

_** Kreeeek. . . !**_

Tak lama gurupun datang. Ibu guru membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa daftar buku absen para murid.

"Pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini ibu membawa murid pindahan baru!"

"Murid pindahan?"gumam semua murid di dalam kelas. Yang pria mengharapkan murid barunya adalah perempuan sedangkan yang perempuan mengharapkan murid barunya itu adalah laki-laki.

Akhirnya para murid itu kasak-kusuk sendiri dan terjadi keributan kecil di dalam kelas. Sementara itu aku hanya memikirkan cara bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendekati Luna dan aman dari Risa yang menakutkan itu.

Kemudian muncul seorang gadis berambut _orange_ dengan memakai kaca mata yang tebal dan dandanannya terlihat lucu.

Semua anak-anak di dalam kelas menahan tawa begitu melihat penampilan gadis tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu terlihat sangat kuno untuk ukuran jaman sekarang. Lihat saja, dia memakai kacamata yang begitu tebal, rambut di kepang, pakaian sekolah yang terlalu rapih dan terlalu mengikuti aturan dan dari penampilannya itu seakan-akan ingin memberitahu pada semua orang bahwa dia adalah seorang kutu buku sejati.

"Anu. . . Namaku Karin, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Dengan tergagap dia memperkenalkan diri. . . Yeah, seperti yang aku pikirkan. "Nah, Karin silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong itu . . . "

Ternyata gadis pindahan itu duduk dekat jendala yg berada di sebelahku. Aku terus memperhatikannya

"Hey, kenapa kau terus menatapku? Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya gadis itu kepadaku. Sepertinya untuk bertanya seperti itu dia memberanikan diri seakan besok hidupnya akan kiamat.

"Tidak-tidak, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya hehehe. . . " "Perkenalkan, aku Kit! Ehh, ngomong ngomong kau pindah dari mana?" tanyaku untuk mencairkan suasana kaku murid pindahan yang aneh tersebut. "Aku. . . Pindah. . . Dari desa. Aku pindah kemari karena pekerjaan orang tuaku dan salam kenal ya, Kit," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Seketika aku terhanyut melihat senyum manisnya tapi dia mulai menundukkan kepala kembali sambil mengeluarkan alat tulis.

_**Treeeeengg. . . Treeeeeengg. . . Treeeeeeng. . . !**_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dengan keras .

"Huaaaaah! Akhirnya pulang juga!" kataku sambil merentangkan tangan dan menguap malas.

Hari ini aku pasti akan mengajak Luna pulang bersama karena hanya alasan itulah yang membuatku selalu bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah tapi sampai sekarangpun tidak pernah tercapai.

Aku segera berjalan mengahampiri tempat duduknya. "Luna!" sapaku terhadapnya.

" Apa?" sahut Luna dengan datar dan malas. "Bagaimana kalo kita. . . Ehmm. . . Hari ini pulang bersama?" ujarku dengan sedikit tergagap. Hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata saja sudah membuat jantungku hampir copot! "Apa tidak salah? Kau mengajakku pulang bersama? Harusnya kau itu sadar siapa dirimu! Beraninya kau mengajakku untuk pulang bersama! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" balas Luna sambil tersenyum sinis dan menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dengan kasar. "Ayolah jangan begitu. . . sekali saja . . . " Aku tetap berusaha untuk membujuknya agar mau pulang bersamaku. "Minggirlah bodoh! Hari ini dia ada les! Lagipula bukannya dia sudah bilang padamu tadi? Kau ini bodoh sekali!" sambar Risa yang sudah berada di belakang Kit sejak tadi. "Sial, sial! Lagi-lagi dia datang!" umpat Kit dalam hati dan dengan tatapan sedikit kesal aku menjauh dari tempat duduk luna.

Setelah gagal mengajak luna pulang bersama, aku segera menuruni tangga dan segera pulang.

_** Sesampainya di rumah **_

siapa itu yang pindah di sebelah rumah ku huuh sudah lah sekarang lebih baik aku masuk dan segera berendam hari ini aku cape sekali"umpat ku dalam hati

"sreeek . . . . . aku membuka pintu dan tiba tiba aku melihat gadis pindahan itu dan aku sangat terkejut" "errr . . . . . kekenapa kau ada disni . . . ." dengan sekejap mood ku langsung hilang seketika . . . "Kit perkenal kan ini tetangga baru kita dia baru pindah kemari hari ini hari ini dia pindah disekolah yang sama denganmu . . ." "Iya bu aku sudah tau tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya . . ."jawab kit dengan nada datar dan malass . . . "Bagus lah kalo kalian sudah saling kenal jadi Kit mulai hari ini Ibu mohon tolong bantu dia ya . . . . . . ujar ibu sambil tersenyum" "haaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . . . . . ." ini buruk ini benar benar buruk teriaak ku dalam hati . . . . Hari hari yang akan menunjukan kebenaran telah di mulai saksikan kelanjutannya ya . . . . .

To Be Continued . . . . . .

Mohon kritik dan sarannya . . .tanpa kritik dari kalain kami tak akan bisa maju ^^

**Chapter 2 Sad **

Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana…

tapi sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah… aku mencoba untuk berpikir positive tentang penolakan yang terjadi kemarin… mungkin waktu kemarin memang kesempatan yang tidak tepat….

belum selesai aku berpikir ditengah jalan aku sudah melihat luna… dan hebatnya dia sedang berjalan sendiri tanpa ada si pengawal yang selalu menganggu, "yosh baiklah ini waktunya mungkin tuhan masih mau memberikan kesempatan piker sambil tersenyumm…

lalu aku mendekati luna… "pagi luna" ehmm cuaca ini cerah yah… sial! karena saking percaya dirinya aku

sampe kurang menambahkan kata hari… tapi luna terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikanku….

"anu apakah… hari ini kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas" aku mencoba membuka percakapan entah ada PR atau tidak tapi hanya itu saja yang terpikirkan olehku… luna lalu memalingkan wajahnya padaku dan menatapku sejenak dan kembali berjalan … aku tidak tahu arti tatapan itu tapi aku tetap mengikuti dia berjalan… baiklah sekali lagi aku mencoba menyapanya… "luna…. Ehmm…" ucap ku sambil tersenyum bergaya dengan suara batuk

"berhentilah menganggu dan mengikutiku" Luna menjawab dengan nada tinggi… dan tiba-tiba dibelakang kami ada yang berteriak… "Hey kau! "lalu aku menoleh kebelakang ternyata itu Risa" aku sangat kaget dan panik sial kenapa gadis ini selalu datang disaat aku sedang mendekati luna...

"kenapa kau selalu menganggu luna! Apakah kau tidak tahu dia sangat benci ketika berada didekatmu.."

Aku hanya bisa diam shock sambil menyaksikan mereka pergi tanpa bisa membalas…

Lalu pelan aku berjalan kesekolah dengan langkah gontai… walaupun ini masih pagi tapi semangatku sudah tidak ada…

_**Treeng . . . . . treeng . . . . treeng . . . . !**_

Bell masuk pun berbunyi dengan keras...

pelajaranpun di mulai… dan sepanjang pelajaran aku tidak bisa berkosentrasi pada pelajaran aku terus memikirkan perkataan Risa… apa maksudnya kalau Luna benci di dekatku… apakah aku seperti virus atau sejenisnya..." umpatku dalam hati

"hei kit coba bacakan halaman 13" Ucap wali kelas secara mendadak!aku sempat kaget karena sangat mendadak tapi aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan membaca dengan tenang… tapi tiba-tiba semua murid dalam satu ruangan tertawa setelah selesai aku membaca… "kit apakah kamu tahu ini pelajaran apa" wali kelasku bertanya dengan pelan… "anu uhmmm…" aku tiba-tiba tersadar sial sekali padahal sekarang pelajaran fisika aku malah membaca buku tentang sains bodoh sekali aku … wajahku memerah beberapa saat kerena malu

anak-anak masih terus menertawaiku… dan ketika aku melihat kearah Luna dia tidak tersenyum atau apapun tapi aku bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya berkata "idiot"

_**Trengg trenggg!**_

" bel tanda istirahat berbunyi… aku merasa sangat diselamatkan oleh bel istirahat.."

"diwaktu istirahat aku masih meratapi nasibku dan tidak berselera sama sekali untuk menyantap bekalku… aku hanya bisa diam di gedung belakang sekolah yang sepi "inilah tempat favoritku karena jarang sekali orang yang datang kembali..." ucap ku sambil menikmati angin yg berhembus

tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok anak murid yang duduk di bawah pohon…

"ehhmm tidak biasanya.. pikirku… dan ketika aku mefokuskan mataku untuk melihat lebih detail ternyata itu Karin si gadis cupu murid pindahan yang tepat tingal didepan rumahku…"

karena kasihan melihat dia sendirian aku menghampirinya…

"hay Karin kenapa kau makan disini" aku mencoba menyapa… aku melihat reaksi dia terlihat jelas kekagetanya sampai makanan yang di kunyah dia tersembur keluar… aku tertawa keras melihat kejadian yang sangat lucu itu… Karin tampak sangat malu dan seketika wajah Karin pun memerah ,sambil tergesa-gesa meminum air mineral… "maaf….. apakah…. aku tidak boleh makan disini?" dia bertanya dengan ketakutan…

"hahaha kamu ini sangat aneh sekali … tentu saja kamu bebas makan disini" aku menjawab sambil terus menahan tawa… dia diam saja sambil menahan malu "maaf aku menyebutmu aneh… " uhmm aku baru sadar akan kesalahan perkataanku… "tapi kenapa kamu makan disini sendiri apakah kamu tidak makan dengan yang lain?"

dia menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk " aku tidak punya teman"

"aku merasa sangat kasian pada Karin bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan yang lain... bahkan berbicarapun sepertinya dia tidak punya keberanian…" lebih baik aku mencoba berteman dengannya... "kalo kamu mauu… kamu bisa ber..tem,,,,"

_**trengggg!**_

"Bel sekolah berbunyi dan Karin langsung berlari kekelas tanpa sempat mendengarkan perkataanku yang belum selesai…" mungkin besok aku akan mencoba mengatakannya... entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan pada dia dan ingin menghibur dia...

sepanjang pelajaran aku masih terus memikirkan Luna dan sambil sesekali melihat kearahnya…

_**Pelajaranpun telah usai… **_

"aku langsung berjalan pulang dengan lemah…" melewati lorong sekolah...

_**Braakkk!**_

tiba-tiba aku di pukul dari belakang… dan aku bisa melihat tiga orang satu sekolahku tersenyum sambil tetap menghajarku…

"hahahaha… akhirnya kami bisa memukuli mu juga" satu orang berbicara sambil terus menedangiku…

"inilah akibatnya jika kau menganggu Luna… harusnya kau sadar diri! Dia berkata sambil menendang kepalaku…" "Hentikan" seorang wanita berteriak…. "ayo pergi ada sikacamata" kata salah satu dari mereka "hei kau aku peringatan jangan pernah kau berani menganggu luna… dan ingat sekarang kau bisa selamat karena ditolong oleh wanita hahahaha…." Dia berkata sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang terkapar… Karin mendekatiku sambil membersihkan lukaku menggunakan tisu… dan berkata "maaf… kit apakah kau tidak apa-apa" Aku lalu menghentakan tanganya sambil berkata dengan kesal "aku tidak apa-apa… dan aku tidak perlu bantuanmu" Entah angin apa yang membuatku berkata sekasar itu pada wanita yang telah menyelamatkanku…. tapi aku benar-benar kesal menderngarkan ucapan mereka "diselamatkan oleh seorang wanita"... apa lagi dia adalah wanita terlemah yang pernah aku jumpai... semakin memikirkanya semakin membuatku kesal...

to be continued . . . . .


End file.
